Bikini Bottom
Bikini Bottom also known as Taylor Gang Country (formerly known as Garbage World and before that Crap County and Sexy Bikini Town in Japan) is the main setting in SpongeBob SquarePants. The city has a proper population of about OVER 9000, but the entire metro area (including Crap Fields) has a population of One. The city consists of various businesses, including restaurants, stores, adult entertainment, pawn shops, and manufacturers. The city has a stable economy, a horrible education system, questionable health care, flimsy labor laws, a unstructured government, and a corrupt law enforcement system. Location Bikini Bottom is located at the bottom of the sea, and if you do not know that, you are an idiot. In the center of Bikini Bottom, the citizens are forced into slavery and are forced to live in large, gray buildings made of metal. There are some other forms of buildings, mostly depressing crap shacks. Further out from the town citizens need to use whatever is available and struggle everyday to survive. Architecture Bikini Bottom seems to mostly be made up of scrap metal and whatever stuff may fall down from the surface. This seems to elude to the fact that undersea life is mostly scrap living wherein a stable sea-wide society has not yet, or may never be formed. The structures of the buildings in the main part of town have a relatively wavy structure, probably due to undersea currents. These buildings may be apartments. The homes that are made of different items from the surface may be a more residential or suburban area, possibly close to Goo Lagoon and Jellyfish Fields. In the episode Bubble Stand (in the aerial view when Squidward is floating away) behind the neighborhood but it's unknown what it is. It could possibly be another neighborhood because a road goes through a medium sized arch.Three buildings are there: two regular(with roads connecting to each of their doors) another building is seen over there: a large building that's shaped like a low (in height) cylinder with a some thing atop and what appears to be a window. Another building a few hundred feet to the East is seen.It appears to be a pavilion of some sort with three sections and a small road (thinner than than the usual road) leading to it.These buildings don't appear again in the series. Inhabitants Although the population of Bikini Bottom is uncertain, Stephen Hillenburg, the creator of the show, confirmed that Bikini Bottom is a large city. Before almost leaving the city, Sandy Cheeks sang a song about the city, describing it as "crowded and smoggy," which are the characteristics of Los Angeles, although the physical look & feel of Bikini Bottom suggests that it is in fact a much smaller city. A one-time Pretty Patties joint created by SpongeBob attracted 46,853 customers. Almost everyone from the city is there, which may suggest a population of around 50,000 Bikini Bottomites. In the episode, "Squilliam Returns," Squidward mentions Bikini Bottom is a "hick town", meaning it is probably quite small like most hick towns. On "Krusty Towers", Squidward mentions Bikini Bottom is "in the middle of scenic nowhere", which could mean it is very small, which is the criteria of isolated cities. However, for both of the latter examples, one must take into account Squidward's negative personality, which could indicate that there is nothing in Bikini Bottom for him. On "Nautical Novice," Mrs. Puff says "We're going to flatten millions of innocent lives!"; which could mean that there are around 2 million people in Bikini Bottom. But in the episode What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?, there is a sign that says" Welcome to Bikini Bottom- Population: 538." However, this could indicate the downtown segment, which could indicate that Downtown is largely commercial. Whether SpongeBob knew about this is uncertain. Establishments Residential Bikini Bottom has many houses. All of the main characters have one and they are all different. *SpongeBob's House - Inhabitants: SpongeBob and Gary *Patrick's House - Inhabitants: Patrick and Rocky *Squidward's House - Inhabitants: Squidward, Clary (Squidward's clarinet), and Snellie *Sandy's House - Inhabitants: Sandy and sometimes her pets. *Mr. Krabs' house - Inhabitants: Mr. Krabs and Pearl Krabs *Plankton's House - Inhabitants: Plankton and Karen *Mama Krabs' House - Inhabitants: Mama Krabs *Mrs. Tentacles' House - Inhabitants: Mrs. Tentacles and Mr. Tentacles *Mrs. Puff's House- Inhabitants: Mrs. Puff *Squilliam's House - Inhabitant: Squilliam Fancyson *Shady Shoals - Inhabitants: Local Seniors, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *The Rusty Krab - Inhabitants: Local Seniors (The Rusty Krab was bought by Mr. Krabs and converted into The Krusty Krab long ago There is also a residential community called Tentacle Acres, where only Octopi can reside. Health Bikini Bottom has its own health department and several hospitals open for its residents: *Bikini Bottom Hospital *Weenie Hut General *Super Weenie Hut General *Sandy's Experimental Labs Cuisine Certain foods are parodied and given an aquatic theme, but others can be based on the real world. Like the real world, food range in many types such as potato chips, fast food, meat (beef jerky, burgers), and fancy foods. Kelpo, a cereal that looks similar to Fruit Loops, is one of several popular brands in Bikini Bottom. It is shown that many products are advertised throughout the series. Krabby Patties, which is a popular food to ordinary people, rich people, and food critics alike, hold a positive reputation as an edible food. The Krabby Patty passes on its taste to other Krusty Krab burgers, which adds on success as more creative products are made. Another fast food restaurant, the Chum Bucket, sells inedible food such as Chum Sticks, Chum Burgers, and other chum products. The cuisine in Bikini Bottom is centered around fast food, but many others prefer fancy foods from Fancy!. Some unmentioned foods are listed: *Drinkable Sausage *Kelp Jerky *Yummy Stuff *Nachos *Blancmange (an actual sweet food, pronounced 'blah-monge'). *Snailpo *Kafta Juice *Barnacle Chips *Ice Cream *Milk (and other usual products) *Canned Bread *Coral Bits *Kelp Nougat Crunch (A candy bar) *Milk Shakes *Krabby Newburg (Aged, imported kelp, stuffed with herbs, wrapped in parchment with shallot tapenade, slow-roasted for six hours in a wood-fired, clay-filled oven or kiva and served with a garnish of wilted coral on a mahogany plank) *Kelp Fries *Kelp Shake (Canceled because of a toxic ingredient that makes green hair appear) *Seahorse Radish *Rotten Cuusaa *Square Cheese *Crunchity Munchities Entertainment *Glove World (former) *Salty Spitoon *Coral Carnival *Reef Cinema *Hook Museum *Fry Cook Museum *Jellyfish Fields *Adult Learning Center *Bikini Bottom 500 *Open Air Concert Hall *Glove Universe *Teenage Boy Museum *Super Mega Mall World *Goo Lagoon *Sand Mountain Exercise *Gym Dining *Weenie Hut Juniors *Super Weenie Hut Juniors *The Krusty Krab *Diner *The Chum Bucket *Fancy! *Stinky Burgers (Closed down) *Kelpshake (Closed down for health issues see "Health" above) *Ice Cream store *Goofy Goobers *Sea Chicken Shack *The Flabby Patty(Closed down) *Pizza Castle *Juice Bar *Shell Shack *Krabby O'Monday's (Closed down) Environment Bikini Bottom is shown to be quite a clean city. Littering is highly prohibited (SpongeBob's cousin got arrested, Mrs. Puff was arrested for littering, Patrick was arrested for littering (although SpongeBob later took blame), and Squidward got a ticket for littering, and the areas around Bikini Bottom are pristine. The only problem is that with high population and the amount of automobiles Bikini Bottom can become very smoggy, as mentioned by Sandy in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. Global warming has also affected Bikini Bottom, as seen in the educational short, "The Endless Summer." In the Industrial Park, there are many toxic chemicals and pollution. Wildlife Bikini Bottom has a certain range of wildlife such as grass, seaweed, and coral making up most of the flora and some animals making up the fauna. Animals In Bikini Bottom, animals are similar to those "animals" in the real world. Some are treated as pets, while others live in the wild. A majority of "animals" live in the wild. First, Jellyfish are similar to bees. There are many different types of Jellyfish that live in Bikini Bottom. Pink are the most common, but they also come in green, blue, orange, yellow, and purple. In the episode The Secret Box SpongeBob states that Patrick may have the worlds only albino jellyfish. Jellyfish reside mainly in Jellyfish Fields, which has a population of four million Jellyfish. They make and live in hives, another similarity to real-world bees. In earlier episodes, jellyfish were plain pink. And later on, more jellyfish began to appear with spots, but plain pink ones still exist. Jellyfish are similar to cows in that they can be "milked" for their fresh jellyfish jelly. The jelly, which can be taken from the hive or from the actual jellyfish, is probably the Bikini Bottom version of honey (considering jellyfish are bees). Second, scallops are similar to birds. They are usually found in groups at Goo Lagoon, particularly acting as seagulls. Scallops are usually orange or purple. There is also a colossal clam named Clamu in Oyster Stadium. It's currently a mother of one. Also, the medium-sized variants of clams are shown to be similar to wolves (like in the episodes Texas, when they were seen howling, and The Thing, when Squidward was attacked by a clam in the truck) and the larger variants are likely to be similar to non-sentient whales (like Clamu). Third, sea slugs were seen in the video game, SpongeBob SquarePants: SuperSponge. They are known to dislike everyone. Fourth, seahorses, which are similar to horses, can be ridden and are very interested in food. SpongeBob kept a Seahorse in the episode, "My Pretty Seahorse" and named it "Mystery". Fifth, the "Alaskan Bull Worm" is a large, omnivorous worm that attacked various parts of Bikini Bottom in its sleep in, "Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm". It eventually went on to destroy the entire city. Sixth, sea urchins, which are small "bug-like" creatures whose bites cause severe itchiness (a possible similarity to fire ants or mosquitoes). Seventh, Nematodes, which are worm-like creatures that travel in groups and consume common objects by eating or drinking them (a possible similarity to termites). They once destroyed SpongeBob's house by sucking the pineapple juice out of it and one time they almost destroyed the Krusty Krab. Eighth, rays, which are eagles. Ninth, there are sea bears, as seen in "The Camping Episode."Other "animals" are treated as pets. Two well-known "pets" are snails and worms. Snails are similar to cats (because they "meow") and are common as pets, but they are also known to lurk in alleys and forests. A well-known character Gary the Snail is one of them. Worms are similar to dogs (because they bark) and these are also common as pets. At one point SpongeBob also owned a worm named Rex, an angry snail named Larry and a jellyfish. Eras Basic Prehistoric Era It was a desolate land of nothing inhabited by no one except the Primitive Sponge and the Primitive Star. This was most likely seen in "SB-129". Advanced Prehistoric Era The Advanced Prehistoric Era was seen in the episode, "Ugh!". In this episode, we see the lives of SpongeGar, Patar and Squog. In this time, things were much more advanced, with a language system and basic housing. There were still only three known housings; SpongeBob's, Patrick's, and Squidward's. There were many jungles. There were also foghorn-like creatures, and Prehistoric Krabs, (Mr. Krabs a la caveman). This era can also be seen in Atlantis SquarePantis.Some of the technology they discovered is the club, fire and pets. Medieval Moments Then called Bikini Bottomshire, Medieval Moments was seen in the episode, "Dunces and Dragons". The totalitarian tyrant Planktonamor reigned for a short time until SpongeBob and Patrick were sent by King Krabs to rescue Princess Pearl and slay the Dragon Jellyfish, much like many medieval tales. .]] Places *King Krabs' Castle: A massive Castle that King Krabs and Princess Pearl lived in. There was a prophecy on the wall, a guillotine and a dungeon in which Squidly lived for a short time. This might be the medieval Krusty Krab. *Planktonamor's Tower: Planktonamor's tower was gargantuan and the only things that lived there were Planktonamor, Glass Ball Karen and the fearsome Dragon Jellyfish. It contained a huge spiral staircase. This is possibly the medieval Chum Bucket. *The Village: The Village was the main area of Bikini Bottom in medieval times. There was a hospital, a hotel, Ye Old Bowling Alley, an old-folks home and a massive area of farmland. *Armor Shop: The Armor Shop was a store that sold armor and weapons and even made them. There was only one known employee, the owner. Western Times In Western times, Bikini Bottom is called Dead Eye Gulch (or Bikini Gulch) in which Dead Eye Plankton rules the entire town and almost everything there is owned by Dead Eye Plankton. Every store here except for The Krusty Kantina was named after Dead Eye Plankton, seen in the episode, Pest of the West. The stores and houses in Dead Eye Gulch are made up of wood. Cacti are seen in most parts. Skulls of dead animals can be seen. Seahorses and coffins are used for transportation. Places *The Krusty Kantina: The Krusty Kantina is owned by Mr. Krabs' Western Ancestor. The Krusty Kantina was going bankrupt, for Dead Eye Plankton kept all the money The Krusty Kantina earned. The Krusty Kantina had a stage that Mrs. Puff's Western Ancestor used to dance. The Krusty Kantina also owned a piano that worked by putting a coin inside the coin slot. The only one who played the piano was Squidward's Western Ancestor. The Krusty Kantina only served milk for they were still in search of a fry cook. *Dead Eye Funeral Parlor and Ice Cream Parlor: Dead Eye Funeral Parlor and Ice Cream Parlor is a place where you get handmade coffins and ice cream at the same time. *Old Dead Tree Hill: Old Dead Tree Hill was a cemetery for all of the past sheriffs who had been killed by Dead Eye Plankton, but unfortunately this cemetery was already full. *Boot Hill: Boot Hill was the second cemetery built for the past sheriffs that had been killed by Dead Eye Plankton. 40th century In the 40th century, everything will be painted in chrome, and the only residents known are the robots SpongeTron, Patron and the chrome-workers. The only place seen in the 40th century was the futuristic Krusty Krab. Squidward traveled here by running into a freezer to hide, and then getting stuck and freezing himself solid until SpongeTron found him 2,000 years later. 51st century The 51st century was seen in the episode SpongeHenge. Then chrome was not used, and there are aliens instead of fish that are in glass containers. The Three Aliens also discovered the SpongeBob Stones. Trade Restaurants *The Krusty Krab The Krusty Krab is Bikini Bottom's premier eatery. It is made up of the kitchen, bathroom, eating area and Mr. Krabs' office. The employees are SpongeBob and Squidward. Former employees including Jim, Stanley S. SquarePants and Patrick. *'Chum Bucket' This is a restaurant run by Plankton. He only got one customer but he was paid by Karen, Plankton's wife, to do it to cheer him up. In one episode, Plankton says," I only got one customer. There he is." He then points to a dead rat on one of the tables, next to a partly bitten Chum Burger. *Shell Shack The Shell Shack is a popular restaurant at an unknown location. It was mentioned only once in the series in the episode Patty Hype when Tom and Fred met into the street and says "There's a talking dog over at the Shell Shack!" Later he mentioned that the talking dog was singing. *Diner The Diner is exactly what you think it is: a diner. It is shaped like a big boat with a lit up sign. It has been featured in episodes such as Chocolate With Nuts and Missing Identity. It also appears in the PC game, Employee of the Month. *Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Party Boat Goofy Goober's is a restaurant/bar that was featured in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. They serve burgers and ice cream. Their "mascot" is a big peanut with a smiley face. *Kelpshake The Kelpshake was once a popular place to buy delicious shakes, until it was discovered that the drink could poison you. *Weenie Hut Jr's This is an ice cream bar that appeared in the episode No Weenies Allowed. Nerds are the standard customers and a robot is the only employee. *Thug Tug This is a bar that appeared in "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie". The customers there are thugs with no known employee except for the DJ. *Sea Chicken Shack A restaurant that sells burgers with an enormous chicken statue outside. It appeared in The Masterpiece and has not been seen since. Other Businesses/Services *Barg'n-Mart *Palace of Pranks *Bikini Bottom Realty *Mrs. Puff's Boating School *Angry Jack's Shell Emporium *Toy Barrel *The Salty Spitoon *Barnacle Products Incorporated Politics Government Bikini Bottom's government, although uncertain, is set up just as it would be in the real world. There were many rulers and royalty though, so it would be a monarchy, such as King Krabs, Princess Pearl, King Neptune, Mindy and even Plankton. In the episode, "Good Neighbors", Bikini Bottom is mentioned to have a president, so it would be a republic, and a mayor is seen in several episodes. But in the episode, "Rule of Dumb", Patrick Star became King Patrick and was a king for a short time. It was revealed later that the true king was Gary the Snail. It was then a monarchy again. It's government may or may not be similar to Canada's government Bikini Bottom could also be part of a larger entity, perhaps in a nation or province (or both) bearing the same name, so there could essentially be a president, king, and mayor of Bikini Bottom. In comparison to American cities, Bikini Bottom appears to lean more liberal. Law These are some of the laws in Bikini Bottom, which are similar to that of United States laws. No stealing, murder, parking in a No Parking zone, parking next to a fire hydrant, littering, driving blindfolded, public nudity, running through red lights whether driving or actually running, no having parties without policemen, and others. Bikini Bottom has a courthouse, in which trials take place like any American city court, except there was no prosecutor. The only known two trials shown were in the episodes, "Krabs vs. Plankton" and "The Krusty Sponge". Plankton sued Mr. Krabs for falling on the Krusty Krab floor when there was no wet floor sign. Plankton sued for everything of what Mr. Krabs had. Judge StickleBack headed the trial, and due to a fall, Defendant Eugene Krabs' lawyer was unable to defend. SpongeBob, (posing as SpongeBob LawyerPants) became Mr. Krabs' new lawyer. The trial resulted in a victory for the defendant. In the episode, "The Krusty Sponge", Mr. Krabs was arrested for poisoning his customers with the Spongy Patties. The jury reached a 'guilty' verdict, but after seeing the judge with a SpongeBob gavel, Mr. Krabs asked for permission to approach the bench. The scene cuts to the judge in the Krusty Sponge train with Squidward driving. Mr. Krabs tells Judge Horace A. Whopper that he can go around as many times as he wants. Crime ]] Bikini Bottom has its fair share of criminals such as Plankton and the TattleTale Strangler. Mr. Krabs has been known to steal, or "borrow" as he calls it. Mrs. Puff or Squidward are always blamed for the crimes actually committed by SpongeBob or Patrick and are either arrested or fined to do community service. At one point, a bomb exploded inside the Krusty Krab, and as a result, a hole was made in the rear of the building. The bomb itself, which had the total energy of a nuclear bomb had been made in a factory. Or so the pirates who sold it to Squidward said. There is also the punishment of execution by King Neptune, such as for stealing his crown. Bikini Bottom has two prisons: The Institution for the Criminally Tiny and Bikini Bottom Jail for everyone else. The underwater city has its own courthouse, headed by a female fish judge. In future episodes, the judge is a male. The Bikini Bottom Police Department is a reasonably fair organization, despite arresting citizens for no real reason whatsoever, and has been known to imprison SpongeBob and Patrick for their crime of stealing balloons and then releasing them to tell the two that it was National Free Balloon Day. In the game SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab, the army makes an appearance. It seems the army is made out of helicopters with giant nets (used to capture Plankton), tanks that shoot blue flames, special laser machines, electric fields and bomb-throwing tanks. Education *Mrs. Puff's Boating School The Boating School, run by Mrs. Puff. The superintendent is Mr. Fitz, and the place was, at one time, run by Sergeant Roderick *Poseidon Elementary School The place where Plankton and Mr. Krabs went to school. *Bikini Bottom Community College The place where Flats the Flounder and Patrick went for college education. *The Rec Center/Adult Learning Center An area where there are Cooking and Art Lessons. Squidward has taught there. ]] * Bikini Bottom High School The place where Pearl Krabs and her friends go to school. There is a Gym where dances are held. *Bikini Bottom Elementary The younger kid’s school. Transportation Bikini Bottom has a wide array of different transportation systems. As in the real world, roads and highways serve Bikini Bottom's buses, taxis, and boats (boats are the underwater equivalent of cars). An airport is seen in Bikini Bottom, as well as a lighthouse near the edge of Goo Lagoon; helping to avoid late night accidents. Driving is on the left side of the road, with the steering wheel on the right hand side of the car. Bikini Bottom's main road is Conch Street. Conch Street runs from SpongeBob's, Patrick's, and Squidward's houses, past the Krusty Krab and the Chum Bucket, and stretches as far as downtown Bikini Bottom. It intersects with Coral Avenue, which is located in downtown Bikini Bottom. A series of highways run just on the outskirts of the city, and in the middle of downtown, a thruway is present. A road leads from Atlantis to Bikini Bottom, as seen in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. Another road leads from Bikini Bottom to Rock Bottom, which goes past Glove World Theme Park. An interesting feature of this road is that for a distance it runs straight down a cliff. The only ways up from the bottom are by bus or with a balloon. The name of the city bus service is Snailways. This bus service stops almost everywhere in Bikini Bottom and beyond (much like a Greyhound Bus). Sandy Cheeks mentioned in a deleted scene of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie that buses run from Shell City to Bikini Bottom, although SpongeBob and Patrick took alternative transport by riding David Hasselhoff. Like any city, Bikini Bottom has a huge traffic issue, with roads and highways clogged up even in the afternoon. It is very common for somebody coming back from work to be stuck in traffic. The bus drivers do not drive always great because they always stop when you do not want them to. Health The well-being of an average Bikini Bottomite is unknown, but Bikini Bottom has a few hospitals and health centers, in which doctors make house calls. *Bikini Bottom Hospital This hospital is seen in quite a few episodes. Dr. Gill Gilliam is the most well-known doctor that works here. This hospital is known to vary from very good service (Suds) to extremely unprofessional service (The Lost Mattress). It has also been known to have had actors dressed like doctors infiltrate it for prolonged periods of time. *Weenie Hut General Weenie Hut General is another hospital for softer folk. *A Veterinary Clinic In the episode, "Band Geeks", Dr. Gill Gilliam goes to Squidward's house and asks him if there was a dying animal on the premises of his house. In the episode "I Was A Teenage Gary" a Dr. Forrest appears in a snail-shaped ambulance to give Gary snail plasma. Also, in the episode where Gary apparently had mad snail disease, Dr. Gill Gilliam shows his badge showing that he was a snail expert and a snail disease expert implying that he was a vet. Culture The culture of the city is a caricature of contemporary American culture. The Arts give Bikini Bottom a better outlook on knowledge and creativity. Bikini Bottom houses three museums: The Fry Cook Museum, the Hook Museum and the boating museum, seen in Nautical Novice. Bikini Bottom also has a music hall, a convention hall, and an art society. Squidward Tentacles contributes highly to many of the arts and music Bikini Bottom has to offer. Climate Bikini Bottom's climate is typically sunny and mild. The city does at times receive rain, thunderstorms, and snow in the winter. On a few occasions the day is very hot or very cold. Disasters Bikini Bottom has been destroyed at least ten times. SpongeBob has started two disasters: the pie bomb and crossing the beam. Main Article '':List of Destructions Caused in Bikini Bottom *Wormy: Wormy Incident: The citizens suffer from mass hysteria and wreck the town when SpongeBob and Patrick warn them of a "monster". *Hall Monitor: Car Wrecks/Break-ins: SpongeBob causes chaos in the city when he overuses his power as the hall monitor at Mrs. Puff's Boating School. *Something Smells: Toxic Breath: When SpongeBob runs out ingrdients, he decides to make his own concoction, the peanut onion sundae. After eating it, he goes downtown and disarray results from his eye-melting breath. Later, at the movies, Patrick tries some of SpongeBob's creation, and together manage to melt the entire cinema. *Once Bitten: Mad Snail Disease Outbreak: An outbreak of the disease turns residents into "zombies", crippling the economy and yet again the other citizens suffer from mass hysteria and wreck the town out of panic. *Good Neighbors: Squidward's House Attack: Squidward's house turns into a giant robot when the security computer had gone haywire by SpongeBob and Patrick's apology cake and the robot destroys Bikini Bottom. *Spongebob, Sandy, and the Worm: Alaskan Bull Worm Incident: An Alaskan bull worm enters the city and consumes everything in sight, so the citizens dig up Bikini Bottom and move it into a city-size trench in hopes of escaping the worm's appetite, but the worm falls into the trench when it tries to eat SpongeBob and Sandy and crushes the city, killing most of the citizens. *Pie Bomb Incident: Squidward purchased a pie to make up for employee brotherhood day, despite some of the pirates he bought it from telling him it was made in a bomb factory. When Mr. Krabs tries it, he drops it, and it almost kills the two. SpongeBob then finds it and Squidward and Mr. Krabs find SpongeBob acting like he ate it, and when told SpongeBob will be dead by sunset, Squidward makes sure SpongeBob's last hours are his best and spends quality time with him. At sunset, an explosion occurs, but Squidward finds out it was really a bubble bomb created by SpongeBob, and SpongeBob tell him he was saving the pie so they could share it, but he trips from a rock and the pie drops on Squidward's face, and an explosion the size of a nuclear bomb occurs. *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie: Plankton controls everyone in Bikini Bottom and calls it Planktopolis. *Once Bitten: Mad Snail Disease Outbreak: An outbreak of the disease turns residents into "zombies", crippling the economy and yet again the other citizens suffer from mass hysteria and wreck the town out of panic. *Good Neighbors: Squidward's House Attack: Squidward's house turns into a giant robot when the security computer had gone haywire by SpongeBob and Patrick's apology cake and the robot destroys Bikini Bottom. *Sing a Song of Patrick: Patrick's song Incident: Patrick wrote a song called I Wrote This, so SpongeBob and Patrick decided to get it on the radio. The people that work in the radio rejected the song, so SpongeBob and Patrick decided to put the record on top of the tower, so that it played all throughout Bikini Bottom. The citizens panicked and caused chaos. *The Krusty Plate: Crossing The Beams Incident: When SpongeBob was forced to work overtime at the Krusty Krab cleaning dishes, he accidentally caused some form of molecular distortion about the town while trying rigorously to clean a plate. *Gift of Gum: Gummy Incident: Patrick ate Gummy and blew a giant bubble that engulfed all of the whole town. *Doing Time and Mrs. Puff, You're Fired: Driving Incident: SpongeBob takes the Driving Test with his new boat. *Spongebob's Last Stand: Jellyfish attack because of the highway. *The Clash of Triton: Triton incident: SpongeBob was tricked into letting Neptune's son, Triton, out of his cage, and the prince started wrecking Bikini Bottom with his god powers, and whenever they touched the buildings, they blew up. Triton also wrote his name in the middle of town with his powers that caused at least ten buildings to blow up. *The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom : At the Krusty Krab the massive flow of a patty flows everywhere, eating Bikini Bottom. Media Bikini Bottom has many forms of media. Newspapers, magazines, radio, and television contribute to Bikini Bottom's wide spread of news and entertainment. *The largest newspaper in the city is a quality daily, ''The Bikini Times. It features the regular news, sports, lifestyle features, arts, entertainment, business, as well as daily comics. One of the comics is called The Wisenheimers. *There are two science magazines called the "Bikini Bottom Inquirer" (a parody of The National Inquirer) and "Fake Science Monthly" seen in the episode: The Camping Episode. There is another magazine that is called, "Long, Tan and Handsome" . There are two dance magazines: "Dance Now", and "Interpretive Dance Quarterly". Other magazines include "Squid Ink Magazine", "Boring Science Digest", and "Fancy Living Digest". *There are many singers and there also appears to be boy bands and rock bands; the first being "Boys Who Cry" (R&B) that Pearl enjoys and "Stingray 5000" (Album Rock) that Patrick happily found in the dumpster, and "Ned and the Needlefish" (AAA), who appear in the episode: Wigstruck. *There is Bikini Bottom News (television newscast anchored by Perch Perkins, who at times is also a field reporter, and the Realistic Fish Head along with Bob and Barbara and food critic Gene Scallop) and many different TV channels such as Sport, Lifestyle, and a "Secret Channel". *Some of the Radio stations in Bikini Bottom are WH20-FM (as of 2006, Hot Adult Contemporary/Adult Top 40), KRUM (Rhythmic-leaning Top 40/Dance), who aired the hit "Bee-Boo-Boo-Bop", and KOLD (as of 2001, it was Oldies/MOR in the Morning). Another Radio station, heard in "A Day Without Tears " is known to play Classic hits, such as Songs from Eely Dan (A parody of Steely Dan). Also, there is KRUD with "You Won't Get Away With Stealing My Car" hits. *(Since KOLD was first "seen" in 2001, it could be that, much like other oldies stations that existed back then, KOLD evolved or shifted from softer Oldies to more rock-based Classic Hits by 2010, and could have restricted or outright rotated out the MOR songs to the point where it COULD have been the classic hits station in "A Day Without Tears" ). *House Fancy is a show that Squidward was always hoping to appear on. He eventually did. The host is a fish with groomed blond hair named Nicholas Whithers. Squidward also appeared on the Bikini Bottom Public Access television program with his show, Squidward Chat, after his favorite show was replaced by Guitar Lord. Panoramic Images Crashed Bikini Bottom Bikini Bottom Crashed.png Bikini Bottom Crashed 2.png Other places There are places and features outside Bikini Bottom. Most of them appear in video games. Other towns and cities in SpongeBob SquarePants include rock bottom, Bass Vegas, Ukulele Bottom, Apple World, Atlantis, Leisure Village, tentacle acres, Palm Bay and bottoms up/Waverly Hills, New Kelp City , plus Bikini Atoll on the surface. Shell City (also on the surface) is six days away through a long and dangerous route beyond the County Line (the boundary of Bikini Bottom). }}| }|autocollapse}}" |- !style="background: #FFC0CB;" align="center" colspan="2"|Places |- |style="white-space:nowrap; text-align:right; background: #eee; font-weight:bold; padding-left:1em; padding-right:1em;"|Pacific Ocean |style="background:#F0F8FF;"|Bikini Bottom • Rock Bottom |- |style="white-space:nowrap; text-align:right; background: #eee; font-weight:bold; padding-left:1em; padding-right:1em;"|Bikini Bottom Areas |style="background:#F0FFF0;"|Goo Lagoon • Jellyfish Fields • Kelp Forest • Rock Bottom • Dead Eye Gulch |- |style="white-space:nowrap; text-align:right; background: #eee; font-weight:bold; padding-left:1em; padding-right:1em;"|Bikini Bottom Establishments |style="background:#F0F8FF;"|120 Conch Street • 122 Conch Street • 124 Conch Street • 126 Conch Street • 3451 Anchor Way • Barg'N-Mart • Chum Bucket • Krusty Krab • Mermalair • Mrs. Puff's Boating School • Bikini Bottom Mall • Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Party Boat • Hats |- |style="background: #eee;" align="center" colspan=2|See Also: Characters • Locations • Episodes |}